Melting the Frozen Hearts
by PinkPikachu94
Summary: Sess/Kagome. First Fanfiction I "pretend" to live in a time that is perceived by my friends to not be my time but what they don't know is that the Feudal Era is not only my home but I am royalty. Not just any royalty though... Rated M for now due to Language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Melting the Frozen Hearts

This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me.

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast talking"**

Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Hiragashi and I'm 19 years old. I am currently traveling 500 years in the past with a hanyou named Inuyasha, a demon slayer named Sango and her neko demon Kilala, a perverted monk named Miroku and a young kitsune named Shippo. These are my friends even though sometimes Inuyasha doesn't seem like especially when he runs off to his whore Kikyo. Anyway, I ended up 500 years in the past because of mistress centipede dragged me through the well from my home 4 years ago. She was after the Shikon Jewel that was lying dormant in my body. That is when I met inuyasha then caused the jewel to shatter. After jewel is whole again then I will return to my true home.

"SIT, SIT, SIT" yelled Kagome, "damnit Inuyasha why can't you see that you continue to hurt my feelings by lying to me about you going to see your whore of a clay pot. We all know you do it so why not admit it?!"

"Quit talking about her like that wench. And I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hear your bitching about Kikyo joining our group." Said Inuyasha. "_oh shit did I really just say that?_"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, "WELL SINCE SHE'S JOINING, THEN YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE. I'M GOING TO SEARCH FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS BY MY SELF YOU DAMNED…..DAMNED HALF-BREED".

"You can't leave wench, you are the one who broke the jewel so you have to find all the shards!" Inuyasha yelled back. _"she has never called me half-breed before…"_

"Your precious whore can do that Inuyasha, oh and SIT!" Kagome said and walked away into the woods.

(With Kagome)

"I don't know what to do about the damn half-breed. If he knew who I really was maybe he wouldn't treat me like he does" kagome said aloud, "who am I kidding, he would think I was lying and never take me seriously. Telling him that I am not the reincarnation of his precious whore and that I actually belong in this era, he would think I got hit on the head and started talking nonsense."

Kagome looked around at her surrounds, sensing a powerful demon she said, "how much did you hear Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru step out of the shadows of the forest and said, "almost every word miko".

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, I give you the respect of saying you proper title, maybe you can return the favor and say mine" Kagome said sincerely. "_I know I probably shouldn't tell him who I really am but I miss the friendship we had before the siege"_ Kagome thought while waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's answer.

"and what would your proper title be then miko?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, arching his eyebrow with curiosity.

"well Sesshy, it would be Princess Kagome of the Western Mountains. It sure has been a long time, almost three hundred years I believe" Kagome smirked back at Lord Sesshomaru with her reply.

"_Sesshy? I haven't been called that since…. It really is her. It has been so long, I thought she was dead"_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

That's it for this chapter. Please enjoy.

Just a reminder this is my first FanFiction.

~PinkPikachu94


	2. Chapter 2

Melting the Frozen Hearts

This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me.

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast talking"**

Last time:

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, I give you the respect of saying you proper title, maybe you can return the favor and say mine" Kagome said sincerely. "_I know I probably shouldn't tell him who I really am but I miss the friendship we had before the siege"_ Kagome thought while waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's answer.

"and what would your proper title be then miko?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, arching his eyebrow with curiosity.

"well Sesshy, it would be Princess Kagome of the Western Mountains. It sure has been a long time, almost three hundred years I believe" Kagome smirked back at Lord Sesshomaru with her reply.

"_Sesshy? I haven't been called that since…. It really is her. It has been so long, I thought she was dead"_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

Now onto:

Chapter 2

_FlashBack roughly 300 years_

Two demon children are running out in the garden of the Western Mountain Palace. "Come on Sesshy. Stop running so fast!" the young girl yelled.

"I am not going to let you win that easily Kaggie!" Sesshomaru yelled back at her. Kagome got tired of continuously chasing and never catching him so she decided to play a new game and hid upon the flowers. Sesshomaru realized he couldn't hear running anymore behind so he stopped and looked around.

"_hide and seek huh Kaggie"_ Sesshomaru thought and knew where she was hiding because she always hid in the same spot. He crept up behind the lily patch and finally pounce.

"OUCH! Sesshy that hurt." Kagome cried. Before he could say he was sorry, both their mothers came running into the garden.

"What is going on mommy?" Kagome asked. Keiko looked at her daughter full of worry.

"I'm sorry my precious jewel but we must flee the palace. Please my love, I will answer all you questions when we are safe." Keiko told her daughter.

"Lady Keiko, we must leave my friend." Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Reika said to her friend.

Ladies Keiko and Reika race into separated carriages with their children, giving one last look of terror and mentally saying to each other, _"good luck my dear friend, I will see you again."_

The carriages barely made it out of the gate when demons from the North ran Lady Keiko and Princess Kagome's carriage off into the forest while Sesshomaru watched in terror.

That was the last time he ever saw his closest friend again and then began to be the Ice Lord that we know now.

_Back to the Present with Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Kagome could see it in Sesshomaru's eyes that he was thinking about their last day together all those years ago. _I heard stories from villagers in the western lands that said after a horrible day that he started to become known as the Ice Prince and now with his father dead he is the Ice Lord, I wonder if it was that day that made him that way_.

"Sess—" Kagome began to speak.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him wondering why he apologized.

"That day, I jumped on you and cause pain. I never got to apologize for it" he told her.

"KAGOME!" "WENCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She looked down in embarrassment. "why do you travel with that moron" Sess ask. (A/N: tired of spelling out his name xP) Before she could reply, Inuyasha came barging in, Tetsusaiga in hand, yelling "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!" with the rest of the group in toe with that whore Kikyo.

Without looking at him, "before you decide to get your ass beat by him, you should know that we were just talking worthless half-breed" Kagome said without looking at him.

The second the words half-breed came out her mouth Kikyo notched an arrow, pointed it at Kagome's heart, and angrily said, "you should watch your mouth reincarnation. Inuyasha would not have ask for my help if you weren't so worthless and went back to your time!" and she let the arrow fly.

Everyone watched in horror and the arrow flew straight towards Kagome's heart. Kagome did not even look up when she grabbed the arrow out of mid-air and snapped in half with her bare hands.

"**Try that again you dead, clay whore. You will not be able to release the arrow next time. and to piss you off some more BITCH I AM NOT YOU REINCARINATION AND THIS IS MY TIME"** Kagome looked up at her, eyes glowing red. Before anyone could blink, Kagome relaxed and was back to her normal self, well her demon self.

Kagome's ebony hair grew a foot and her nails grew like Sesshomaru's. Her eyes went from brown to an icy blue, a snow flake appeared on her forehead, and two stripes, one black and one icy blue, appeared on both sides of her cheeks. She was now only a couple inches shorter that Sesshomaru.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha asked..

Cliffhanger

That is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Reminder: this is my first fanfiction, please try and be kind with reviews

~PinkPikachu94


	3. Chapter 3

Melting the Frozen Hearts

This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me.

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast talking"**

Last Time:

"**Try that again you dead, clay whore. You will not be able to release the arrow next time. and to piss you off some more BITCH I AM NOT YOU REINCARINATION AND THIS IS MY TIME"** Kagome looked up at her, eyes glowing red. Before anyone could blink, Kagome relaxed and was back to her normal self, well her demon self.

Kagome's ebony hair grew a foot and her nails grew like Sesshomaru's. Her eyes went from brown to an icy blue, a snow flake appeared on her forehead, and two stripes, one black and one icy blue, appeared on both sides of her cheeks. She was now only a couple inches shorter that Sesshomaru.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha asked..

Now onto:

Chapter 3

"I am still Kagome you dim-witted half-breed." Kagome said as she shook her head at his stupidity. "I am sorry I did not tell you guys sooner about me being a demon" she said to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "I hope you aren't mad".

Sango gave her a hug, "it is understandable Kagome, this doesn't change anything about our friendship. You are still a sister to me". Sango barely let the hug go when Shippo jumped onto Kagome and said, "I still see you as my momma, demon or human, you will always be my momma." Kagome smiled at him. After Shippo jumped back to Miroku, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was no longer hanging around with the group.

"_He must've gone to make sure Rin is alright, he did after all leave her with that imp"_ Kagome growled in her thoughts.

"_**That imp better not have caused harm to our child" her beast raged in her mind.**_

"How can you be Kagome? The Kagome I know is a weak, worthless bitch." Inuyasha spat the last words. Before he could blink, Kagome had him pinned against a tree and her hand squeezing his throat. She didn't even care that he dropped tetsusaiga.

"You must have a death wish stupid half-breed" Kagome snarled as she decided to use some of her ice elemental powers, slowly creating ice on his throat. Kagome sensed Kikyo and notched another arrow filled with her purification powers and released. With her available hand, Kagome grab the arrow and once again snapped the arrow, shocking the dead priestess.

"You are just a damn as the half-breed whore. Your weak purifications won't have any effect on me even if you were a alive bitch at full power, you won't be able to harm me. **I am the Ice Miko-Demoness, Princess of the Western Mountains and THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT WILL HARM ME**." as Kagome's demon surfaced, she dropped Inuyasha as she turned her attention to Kikyo. Before Kagome step towards Kikyo, she sensed Inuyasha's demon taking over and smirked.

"_Time to play I guess, this won't last long"_ Kagome thought while her demon side just laughed seeing no point in the altercation. _**"Can we end this quickly so that we can go home?"**_ Kagome sighed and agreed.

Kagome step sided and Inuyasha face planted trying to tackle her.

"to sit or not to sit that is the question." Kagome said as Inuyasha pounded into the ground. Kagome used her powers and put some thin ice so that he would be frozen there for at least two hours giving him a chance to cool down while waiting for her ice to thaw.

Kagome smiled to her friends, ignoring Kikyo of course, and said, "I'll see you guys again, please watch Shippo. I have a Palace to check on". Kagome disappeared into the woods.

Miroku finally says, "I think we are camping her for the night" as he rubs Sango's behind. Not a moment later he is slapped unconscious, "HENTAI!"

_A few hours later…._

"I feel like I have been walking for hours and all I have come across is a measly snake demon" Kagome growled, "I wish I had someone to talk to".

"You could always talk to me Kaggie" he smiled as said that name once again. Kagome jumped in surprise and spun around.

"That wasn't very nice Sesshy, sneaking up on a me like a cat." Kagome joked. _"he always hated being compared to a cat"_ Kagome laughed inside. Sesshomaru ignored her remark knowing he'll get her back later.

"So where did you disappear off to Sesshy?" Kagome asked.

"I couldn't stay with that annoying half-breed and wretched smelling dead-miko" Sesshomaru replied.

"well we won't have to worry about those two the rest of the night, he probably still frozen to ground" Kagome laughed then sensed two jewel shards come their direction and fast, "oh great".

"There's my woman. I have been looking for you for days" Koga said as the dust cloud he caused cleared, "what is the great Lord Sesshomaru during here with my woman and where's mutt-face? What did he do to you Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled, very noticeably, each time Koga called her 'his' woman.

"Hey Kagome why did you look like that?" Koga continued to ask questions. Kagome shook her head, knowing this was going to be a long night informing Koga on everything and keeping the love of her life from killing Koga.

"_LOVE OF MY LIFE? When did I start thinking of Sesshomaru as the love of my life?"_ Kagome thought as she starting setting up a fire for the night.

That's the end of this Chapter. More will possibly come out this week, if not definitely next week

I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review

~PinkPikachu94


	4. Chapter 4

Melting the Frozen Hearts

This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me.

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast talking"**

Last Time:

"Hey Kagome why did you look like that?" Koga continued to ask questions. Kagome shook her head, knowing this was going to be a long night informing Koga on everything and keeping the love of her life from killing Koga.

"_LOVE OF MY LIFE? When did I start thinking of Sesshomaru as the love of my life?"_ Kagome thought as she starting setting up a fire for the night.

Now onto:

Chapter 4

"Koga I'll answer all your questions after you get it through your damn skull that I am NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome told him.

"Why would I do that? You are my woman." Koga replied. Kagome could feel the anger rolling off Sesshomaru and thought, _"if I don't get this wolf to understand that I am not his woman then he'll be dead in no time."_ Kagome smiled in her thoughts with the perfect idea. _"I hope Sesshy catches on"_.

"Koga, even if I wanted to be your woman, which I don't, I couldn't" Kagome looked as Sesshomaru, "obviously you noticed that I am full demon Koga". Koga nodded as she spoke.

"Well I am not just any demon, I am the princess of the Western Mountains and many years after my mother and I disappeared for safety, she told me the reason why Sesshomaru and his father were always at the Palace." Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her and thought, _"what is up too?"_

Before Kagome could continue Koga said, "Princess? That makes it all the better. We should mate right away". Koga reaches to grab Kagome and run off but Kagome uses her powers and freezes his feet to the ground.

"I'll let your feet go when I am done talking, stupid wolf" Kagome said mumbling the last words. "anyways where was I? oh right, what my mother told me. Well she told me I think it was about a year ago that Sesshomaru was always at the Palace or we were always at the Western Palace but our fathers were planning something. Would you like to know what it was Koga?" Koga stood quietly waiting to hear what she is going to say.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, "Our fathers were arranging our mating…. to each other" Koga's mouth dropped.

"HOW CAN YOU BE MATING THE ICE LORD? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?" Koga yelled at her.

Kagome shook her head, "First off Koga, I never loved you. I only care for you as a friend. And second Koga, didn't you noticed that you were frozen to the ground". Koga nodded. "Well don't you think that the 'Ice Lord' belongs with the Ice Princess? Sounds like a true romantic love story to me."

"I guess you are right Kagome" Koga sighed.

"Don't be too sad Koga, I know there is someone who wants to be your mate" Kagome smiled at Koga.

"Ayame? Yeah you are right. I am going to go to her right now. Thanks Kagome" Koga said then realized he couldn't go anywhere, "uhh Kagome, can you let me go"

"Sure Koga" she giggled and released Koga from the ice, "good luck with Ayame". Before she could even say goodbye, a dust cloud was where Koga was standing and he was gone. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"how come I didn't sense an ounce of lies from you when you told the wolf about our 'arranged wedding'?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome smiled at him then giggled. "I was always able to lie around you remember Sesshy. Even when we were children."

Sesshomaru smiled. _"he just smiled. Oh my goodness, I haven't seen that smile in so many years and it is still so amazing to see"_ she thought smiling inside.

_Let's leave those two alone for a bit and see how Inuyasha is doing, he should be unfrozen by now…._

"I can't believe that bitch froze me to ground. How could she even do that?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, do you know the tale of the family from the Western Mountains?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha just looked at her confused.

"Family of the Western Mountains? Who are they Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Well Shippo, many years ago a couple lived in the Palace in the Western Mountains. Princess Keiko who was a human and a very powerful miko married the Inuyoukai Prince Keiji." Sango said then Inuyasha interrupted.

"A miko mating a demon? You are lying Sango" he said. Sango glared at him.

"Yes Inuyasha they mated. Anyways, during the mating beside becoming Lord and Lady of the Western Mountains, Lady Keiko was giving the life span as her new mate. Meaning she'll live as long if not longer than her mate. A few years after their mating, Lady Keiko gave birth to the heir to the throne, Princess Kagome. The princess was full demon with the miko powers of her mother. Before any of you ask, many believe that the princess was full demon because of how powerful Lady Keiko was. They were one happy family until the tragic day occurred. Lady Keiko was pregnant with their second child when Lord Yukio of the North was attacked their Palace because Lord Keiji wouldn't marry off his daughter to Yukio's son, Prince Haruko. During the attack on the Palace, Lady Keiko took her daughter to escape but legend says their carriage was attacked before they reached safety. To this day, those who have this story believe that there is a possibility that Lady Keiko, the princess, and her second child is out in the world somewhere." Sango finished telling the story.

Shippo spoke, "Didn't Kagome say that she was the Princess of the Western Mountains when she was going to kill the clay pot?"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all processed what Shippo had jus said and realized he was right.

_With Kikyo who snuck off at the end of the story…_

"that is all I know Naraku." Kikyo said.

"So she is back? ku ku ku. Good job my dear." Naraku said. _"Lord Yukio and his son are going to love to hear that she is still alive hahaha"_ he thought then disappeared into miasma.

That is the end of this chapter… I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

~PinkPikachu94

A/N: I wanted to tell you the meaning of their names but I don't want to make a "chapter" of it giving you the reader false hope of a new chapter. So I will write them hear:

Lord Keiji (kagome's father) – "lead cautiously"

Lady Keiko (her mother) – "blessing"

Lady Reika (sess's mother) – "lovely petal"

Lord Yukio (lord of the north) – "get what he wants"

Prince Haruko (yukio's son) – "First born"


	5. Chapter 5

Melting the Frozen Hearts

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast talking"**

Last Time:

_With Kikyo who snuck off at the end of the story…_

"that is all I know Naraku." Kikyo said.

"So she is back? ku ku ku. Good job my dear." Naraku said. _"Lord Yukio and his son are going to love to hear that she is still alive hahaha"_ he thought then disappeared into miasma.

Now onto:

Chapter 5

_With Sesshomaru and Kagome _

"So Sesshy, where's Rin and that poor excuse of a demon imp?" Kagome asks as they sat around the fire.

"I left them at the castle, that damn half-breed has been causing problems and I don't trust Jaken to properly watch over her" he told her.

"Well let's go check on them." She smiled and thought, _"I really would love to see Rin and see how Sesshy acts around her without his guard up"_

He looks at her, his golden eyes full of curiosity then says, "I thought you wanted to see your old home."

"I do Sesshy but there are many things I need to do before I reclaim the palace." She replied.

"then let's go, who knows how much trouble Rin has gotten into" He said and helped Kagome off the ground.

They both disappear into the forest heading towards the Western Castle. They stay silent most of the trip, sometimes sparking up a small conversation, but they were mainly just enjoying each others' company like they used to as children.

After hours of walking silently, Kagome finally says, "Hey Sesshy, what happened to my father after my mother and I escaped?"

"_She doesn't know?"_ Sesshomaru looked at her, _"how could I possibly tell her that her father thought his mate and daughter died in the siege and he found a new wife?" __**"you can't keep that from her"**__ "I know but I can't just say your father thought you and your mother died and found a new wife not even a month after the siege" __**"if you keep if from her, mate will hate you" **__"since when did I think of her as my mate?" __**"since we were children, we always knew that she would be our mate, now tell her the truth before she goes home!"**__ "FINE"_.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes Kags?" He looked at her.

"I asked you a question then you zoned out. Is everything okay?" She told him.

Sesshomaru sat against the nearest tree and motioned for her to follow her.

"Are you sure you want to know what happened to your father Kags?" he asked and she nodded.

He sighed then spoke, "Your father survived the siege and even won the battle. Once it was over he went searching for you and your mother. He looked for three weeks for you both and slowly lost hope of his family returning. My father did his best to keep his hopes up but failed. Your father came to the conclusion that you and your mother died"

Kagome interrupts, "if my father is alive why are we sitting here? I want to see him and show him that I am still alive. Plus I can tell him that mother is alive and he has a son."

"Let me finish, please," he spoke, "during his fourth week of searching, he came across a wolf Demoness named Amaya and fell in love. Or so he says. My father and mother were angry with your father because he gave up so easily and the demoness was filling his head with lies."

"What kind of lies?" she said tearing up.

He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes then spoke again, "that even if you and your mother were alive why didn't you return?"

"but how would we know? We found safety in a different time." she was crying now.

"I know Kags. But back to your father. A week after meeting Amaya, he took her as his wife since he couldn't take her as a mate. They have been together for nearly 300 years now, still ruling the Western Mountain. They never had any children, but Amaya did try. Your father did not want to go through the heartbreak of losing a child again. My mother still doesn't speak to him and doesn't speak highly of his whore." He said finishing the story.

He noticed that Kagome was looking at the ground with fists clenched then realized that the temperature was dropping and quickly. Kagome finally stood causing the ground she was touching to freeze.

She spoke with an icy tone, "please don't follow Sesshy" then ran towards Inuyasha's forest with the ground freezing with every step she took. Sesshomaru stood there in the hail and snow storm she was causing and was upset for her then flew to his castle knowing she wants to be alone.

_With Kagome_

"_how can father get a new wife? I thought he loved mother."_ She thought as she reached the bone eaters well. _"I have to tell mom"_ she thought again then jumped. She was engulfed by the familiar blue light then landed on the bottom. She smelled the air to make sure there weren't any visitors then ran into the house.

"Mother?" she called out. Keiko walked into the living room and was shocked by the sight

"Why Kagome, I haven't see you as a demon in a long time." Keiko smiled at her. She noticed that her daughter's hand were clenched and looked outside to see it snowing in summer. "Why dear, what's the matter?"

Kagome motioned for her mother to sit down, "mother, I talked to Sesshomaru and he told what happened to father after the siege." Keiko looked at her daughter, trying to figure out why she wasn't sad if her mate was dead or happy that he is alive, but instead of speaking she let her finish. Kagome told her mother everything that Sesshomaru had told her.

Kagome felt anger rolling off her mother then Sota walked in, "hey mom, Kagome you look different why?"

Before Kagome could reply, their mother chanted something and Sota changed into a demon. "WOAH" he said, "what's going on?"

Keiko spoke, "Sota dear, you and your sister are demons like your father. And it is about time we returned home. We are leaving now." Keiko led her children to well and they all jumped in.

They all reach the feudal era and Keiko speaks, "Now let's go have a chat with your father."

That is the end of this chapter… I hope you enjoyed it.

I am sure you are wondering where Kagome's grandfather is. Well I was thinking the same thing while writing this chapter and decided that I won't bring him up in the story because he hasn't been mentioned anytime a story about Kagome's life was brought up.

-Anyways, Please Review. Let me know how I am doing on my first fanfiction.

~PinkPikachu94


	6. Chapter 6

Melting the Frozen Hearts

"_thinking"_

"talking"

"**beast"**

Last Time:

Keiko spoke, "Sota dear, you and your sister are demons like your father. And it is about time we returned home. We are leaving now." Keiko led her children to well and they all jumped in.

They all reach the feudal era and Keiko speaks, "Now let's go have a chat with your father."

Now onto:

Chapter 6

"Mom, I think we should go see Sesshomaru first before heading home. If we walk up to the gates we could be seen as imposters of fathers 'mate and daughter'." Kagome said putting air quotes around mate and daughter. Keiko nodded in agreement and motioned for her daughter to lead the way. They walked for a few hours when they finally came upon Sesshomaru's Castle.

"Halt. Who goes there?" two gate guards said in unison.

"Would you be kind and tell Lord Sesshomaru that Kagome is here to see him." Kagome told them. The guards looked at one another then one of the guards scurried off to inform Sesshomaru. Kagome sensed a powerful demon approaching the castle but before she could get in a battle stance, her mother shook her head at her.

"Don't worry about it dear, the demon won't cause us any harm. I am sure she'll be happy to see us." Keiko said smiling at her daughter, then turned towards the demon as she appeared "Isn't that right Reika?"

Lady Reika looked at Keiko and her children and ask, "is this real?" Keiko just giggled slightly and nodded. In no time at all, Lady Reika and Keiko were hugging.

At the same time they said, "It has been a long time" then they both giggled. Sesshomaru walks out seeing his mother hugging a strange human.

"What is going on here, mother?" he asked. Reika and Keiko just looked at each other and laughed. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at them waiting for an answer.

"Greetings Prince Sesshomaru, you certainly have grown." Keiko said. Then Reika nudged her.

"He is lord now, Keiko" Reika told her friend. _"Keiko? Isn't that Kagome's mother?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Um, I am sorry to interrupt mother but we did come see Lord Sesshomaru for help" Kagome said.

"I guess you are right dear." Keiko replied. Sesshomaru led them all into the Castle then into his office.

"What can I help you with Lady Keiko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru my daughter informed me on the situation regarding my mate and his wife" Keiko said very monotone.

"More like a whore than a wife if you ask me" Reika said. Both ladies laughed at her comment.

"Anyways we were hoping that you could get us into the palace so I can take my mate and throne back." Keiko continued. Sesshomaru nodded then sat back in his chair thinking. After ten minutes of thinking Reika got an idea.

"Son, Lord Keiji has been requesting a meeting with you. You could always bring Keiko and Kagome with you. And if they want a private meeting with Keiji and his whore, all they have to do is either bring up the tale of his missing wife and daughter or be disrespectful about his whore" Reika said then looked at Keiko and Kagome, "no matter which one you decide to do make sure a guard hears it." Kagome and her mother looked at one another and smiled. Sesshomaru agreed to this plan and told them that they will be leaving in a hour.

_Hours later at the Western Mountain Palace…_

The guard at the gate recognized Lord Sesshomaru and let him enter but stopped Kagome and her mother, "Halt, who are you?"

Sesshomaru spoke, "they are my servants." The guard nodded at let them through. Inside the palace, Kagome is looking around, trying not to tear up from all the changes. Keiko rubbed her back then they continued in silence.

Kagome noticed the head guard, Mamoru, and nudged her mother. They smiled at each other and decided to begin the plan.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said, "but I heard that the lord here had a daughter how come I don't see any paintings of her?" before he could answer Keiko spoke.

"I heard stories that his mate was a miko, how come there are paintings of him with a demon?" Keiko questioned, keeping her anger in check.

Mamoru heard all this and stopped them. He turned his attention to Sesshomaru and spoke, "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I must take these two to go see the Lord and Lady. They broke one of the number one rules of the Palace." Before Sesshomaru could reply, the three of them were gone.

_In the Throne room…_

Mamoru told Lady Amaya, "excuse my intrusion, but these two broke the number one rule of the Palace" then he left.

Amaya spoke harshly, "I have never seen you in my Kingdom before, why are you here?"

Kagome replied, "We are servants of Lord Sesshomaru." Amaya looked at them confused.

"Why would the great Lord Sesshomaru have a miko and a worthless demon as servants?" Amaya asked.

"Why would the great Lord Keiji mate a miko then forget about her and marry a whore of a demon?" Keiko spat.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME THAT WAY WENCH!" Amaya growled. "YOU SHALL APOLOGIZE OR FACE EXECUTION!"

"I heard stories about Lord Keiji's MATE, and she would never give an ultimatum to anyone." Keiko said back calmly.

"I AM HIS MATE" Amaya spat. Kagome looked at her mother who was giggling.

"What's so funny wench?" Amaya said. Kagome noticed that she was calm for a disturbing reason. _"I don't like how she became calm all of a sudden."_ Kagome thought.

"If you are his mate, which I highly doubt, why not show your mate mark," Keiko began, "most mates are proud to show their marks but you seem to be covering your neck. Are you ashamed or are you not his mate, because from the stories, Lord Keiji mated a powerful miko."

Before Amaya could reply, Lord Keiji walked in with Sesshomaru.

"What is going on here?" Lord Keiji questioned. Amaya ran to her husband and kissed him. Both Keiko and Kagome could feel the anger of each other radiating inside of them.

"These two wenches, especially the human one, broke the number one rule and is questioning my mate status to you dear." Amaya whined.

((A/N: Kagome is in her demon form because he hasn't seen her in 300 years so he would think his senses are messing with him..))

"She is my mate, who are you to question that?" Keiji said to Keiko. Keiko just laughed.

"If she is your mate, she wouldn't mind sharing her mate mark." Keiko said smirking, "but she can't, can she Lord Keiji?"

"I am his mate and I don't have to prove it to the likes of you. GUARDS! Have this wench removed from my sight." Amaya growled.

"Actually guards, remove this whore from my sight." Keiko said, "She can't show me her mate mark because she doesn't have one. She couldn't get a mark from Lord Keiji because he already has a mate."

"How dare you bring up my dead mate?" Keiji growled at her. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru showing him a little fear in her eyes. _"She must be worried that her father will attack her mother"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I want her dead my love" Amaya told Keiji. Kagome let her anger take over with the death threat towards her mother and pinned Amaya against the wall.

"I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT HARMING MY MOTHER YOU FILTHY WHORE" Kagome spat, "I CAN KILL YOU IN SECONDS"

"Put my wife down NOW" Keiji growled and put a knife to Keiko's throat.

I think we'll end it there HAHA!

Please review. Can I get 3 reviews each time I post a chapter? That would be AMAZING.

~PinkPikachu94


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had many complaints on how I revised the chapter, so I decided you all were right. The original was better. So I decided to bring it back and work with what I started with. I know it has been awhile since I posted anything, and I will try to upload new chapters when I have the chance. So please reread and I will hopefully have chapter 8 up soon. **

Melting the Frozen Hearts

"talking"

_"__thinking"_

**"****beast"**

**_"_****_beast thinking"_**

Last Time:

"How dare you bring up my dead mate?" Keiji growled at her. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru showing him a little fear in her eyes. _"She must be worried that her father will attack her mother"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I want her dead my love" Amaya told Keiji. Kagome let her anger take over with the death threat towards her mother and pinned Amaya against the wall.

"I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT HARMING MY MOTHER YOU FILTHY WHORE" Kagome spat, "I CAN KILL YOU IN SECONDS"

"Put my wife down NOW" Keiji growled and put a knife to Keiko's throat.

Now Onto:

Chapter 7

Keiko laughed at the situation.

"What's so funny wench?" Keiji growled.

"Well Lord Keiji, you can either let your daughter kill your whore of a wife or you can kill your mate and have your daughter hate you forever." Keiko said as she slid off part of her kimono, revealing her mate make.

"That mark is a fake! His mate and daughter are dead." Amaya choked out. Kagome gripped Amaya's throat tighter, sending a small amount of her powers into her.

"I highly recommend, daddy" Kagome spat, "you remove that knife from my mother's neck."

Keiji stood there, shocked still looking at Keiko's mark.

Keiko smirked at him, "What are you going to do my Akuma Koinu?"

_"__A-akuma Koinu? M-my mate called me that."_ Lord Keiji thought.

"My Kiseki no Miko, it really is you." Lord Keiji dropped the knife and dropped to his knees, "I am so sorry my love. I-I thought you were dead."

Keiko smiled at him and kneeled down to him, "I know my dear, but I am alive and so is your daughter, who is on the verge of killing your wife. Kagome dropped her dear." Kagome did as her mother told her and dropped Amaya then went to her parents. Amaya was on all fours, coughing and rubbing her neck.

"Daddy?" Kagome whimpered out. Keiji looked at his mate and daughter then pulled them into a hug.

"My family has returned." Keiji cried out. Amaya stood and looked at the family reunion and became angry.

"This cannot be! Your mate and daughter are DEAD! Yukio assured me!" Amaya growled at them.

"What do you mean Yukio assured you?" Keiji stood growling at her.

"Yukio promised I would be the new Lady of the Western Mountains if I informed him the best time to attack the Palace." Amaya growled back. Before Keiji could reply, Kagome had Amaya by her neck once again.

"So it's your fault that I went 300 years without my father? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Kagome snapped, eyes flickering red.

"He mated a worthless miko when he could've had me. Then he had a worthless half-demon, you." Amaya said with no fear.

"Half-demon? Half-demon. HA! **BITCH I AM FULL DEMON AND I AM THE SCARIEST ONE YOU HAVE EVER MET!**" Kagome's beast rage, gripping Amaya's neck tighter. Kagome could see the fear growing in her eyes and smiled.

**"****SO DO YOU WANT TO DIE BY MY DEMON POWERS…"** Kagome instantly froze Amaya's left half of her body, **"OR BY MY MIKO POWERS?"** The instant Kagome said the word miko, Amaya's right half was instantly purified.

Keiji looked to his mate, "Our daughter is a very powerful." Keiko nodded.

"Kagome dear, why don't you calm down and give your father a hug." Keiko said. Kagome instantly calmed and smiled at her mother. She ran and hugged her father, Keiji then pulled Keiko into the hug.

Sesshomaru coughed, hating to break-up this reunion but he needed to return to his palace and did not want to be rude, he never could with this family.

"Oh, Sesshomaru my boy, you are still here." Lord Keiji said to him.

"Yes Lord Keiji, but I do need to return to the Western Palace." Sesshomaru replied.

"I understand, I assume I should thank you for returning my family to me" Lord Keiji said shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"It was my mother's plan, so you should thank her and probably apologize." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and saw her smiling at him.

"I shall do that." Lord Keiji smiled. Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Kagome once last time before taking his leave.

"Mamoru!" Lord Keiji yelled. Mamoru ran into the room.

"Yes mi'lord?" he asked.

"Please send word to all the lords and ladies, minus Lord Yukio, that there is to be a ball in celebration of my mate and daughter returning to me." Lord Keiji told him. This is when Mamoru noticed that the two women he brought in were now holding onto his Lord's arms. The sudden realization hit him, and instantly knelt before them.

"Yes mi'lord, and I do apologize for arresting you mi'lady." Mamoru spoke. Keiko giggled at him.

"I do recall before my disappearance Mamoru, I told you to call me Lady Keiko. You make me sound so old when you say mi'lady." she told him.

"Of course mi—Lady Keiko." He rose and left to follow his lord's order.

"A ball, daddy? Is it really necessary?" Kagome asked her father.

He smiled at her, "Of course, now let's get see your room daughter, then your mother and I can retire to our room". Keiji growled into Keiko's neck. Kagome gagged a little.

That's gonna be it for this chapter…

As i said at the beginning i will try to upload new chapters as soon as i can.

~PinkPikachu94


End file.
